The One That Got Away
by ControlBlackStar
Summary: In another life, I would make you stay... so I don't have to say you were the one that got away


Observaba el improvisado público que se había reunido en el centro de aquel bar para escuchar a la morena, quien amablemente había aceptado cantar una canción. Lo observaba porque esperaba ver una rubia cabellera y unos ojos verdes, aunque la verdad es que sabía que no encontraría lo que buscaba. Cerró los ojos, suspiro cortamente, ya sabía que canción cantar.

_Summer after high school when we first met  
>We make up in your Mustang to Radiohead<em>

"_Reían despreocupadas en el auto rojo de la rubia, no sabían que tenia gracia exactamente. Lo único que sabían era que, acababan de conocerse y se sentían bien entre ellas._

_-Eres Hermosa – dijo la rubia al dejar de reír, mirando con ternura a la morocha. Se sonrojo, lo sabía porque sentía sus mejillas arder._

_-Tu también – susurro. Lo siguiente que supo era que sus labios habían sido ocupados por otros aun mas rojos, jamás se había sentido tan bien."_

_And on my 18th Birthday  
>We got that chain tattoos<em>

"_-Es una locura – dijo riendo al entrar al negocio. Imágenes de tatuajes en todas las paredes y tras el mostrador un hombre las observaba._

_-Lo sé – respondió la rubia igual riendo. Era una locura, ambas lo sabían pero de ahí no se irían sin un tatuaje."_

_Used to steal your parents' liquor__  
><em>_And climb to __the roof__  
><em>_Talk about our future__  
><em>_like we had a clue_

"_-Ven – corría con rapidez y cuidado pues llevaba una botella en la mano. Se dirigieron riendo al techo de la gran casa donde vivía la rubia, sentándose en el mismo, mirando las estrellas._

_-¿Cómo crees que será el futuro? – pregunto, tras un largo silencio. Pues ver las estrellas siempre la hacían pensar. La rubia sonrió y bajo la mirada._

_-Me veo a mi… - hizo una pausa –Contigo… - otra pausa, mientras se acercaba al rostro de la morocha -A nosotras juntas – finalizo en un susurro para luego besar sus labios."_

_Never plan that one day__  
><em>_I'd be loosing you__  
><em>

"_Se había ido, la había perdido y era su culpa, pues como la rubia le había pedido en varias ocasiones, debía tomar una decisión y ella no lo hizo. No lo quiso hacer y ahora se encontraba en la sala de su casa, sola y llorando."_

_And in another life__  
><em>_I would be your girl__  
><em>_We keep for our promises__  
><em>_Be us against the world_

_And in other life__  
><em>_I would make you stay__  
><em>_So I don't have to say__  
><em>_You were the one that got away__  
><em>_The one that got away__  
><em>

Sonreía con tristeza, pues su situación era su propia culpa y ahora no sabía cómo lidiar con eso. No la había olvidado. No había podido y ciertamente no había querido.

_I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash__  
><em>_Never one we got the other We made a pact__  
><em>_Sometimes when I miss you__  
><em>_I put those records on__  
><em>

"_La extrañaba con locura, lo sabía porque hace tiempo que no estaba cuerda. Su cordura se había ido, en el preciso momento en que la rubia lo había hecho. Se sentó en su cama, tras encender el reproductor. Aquella lista de canciones que hizo la rubia era lo único que le quedaba para no extrañarla con tanta fuerza."_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

"_-Rachel, ella siguió con su vida – eran duras, las palabras de Kurt eran duras, pero ciertas –Tu debes hacer lo mismo."_

_Saw you downtown singing "the Boom"__  
><em>_It's time to face the music__  
><em>_I'm no longer your muse_

"_La vio, a lo lejos en un bar, con su guitarra en mano y su suave voz acompañando la melodía. Hermosa, su voz y todo lo que la conformaba. Verla solo le recordó eso, lo Hermosa que era, por dentro y por fuera y lo mal que se sentía por haberla dejado ir."_

_And in another life__  
><em>_I would be your girl__  
><em>_We keep full our promises__  
><em>_Be us against the world_

_And in another life__  
><em>_I would make you stay__  
><em>_So I don't have to say__  
><em>_You were the one that got away__  
><em>_the one that got away__  
><em>_The oneee__  
><em>_The one that got away_

Para ese momento ya sentía como las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, no podía evitarlo.

_All these money can't buy me a time machine (noo)_

"_Había conseguido todo lo que quería, eran una estrella. Una de las mejores de Broadway, con un Tony ya en su camino, y dinero. Tenía todo el dinero que podía querer, pero no era algo que la hiciera feliz. No podría tener a la rubia de vuelta por más dinero que tenga."_

_Can't replace you with a million rings (noo)_

"_-Un obsequio – dijo Jesse un día, se habían encontrado hace un mes y el chico intentaba siempre hacerla sentir bien._

_-No debiste – dijo en un susurro, su amigo solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros entregándole la caja. Una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul. Al abrirla, un hermoso anillo se encontraba en el interior –Es hermoso Jesse – exclamo al verlo._

_-Tú eres Hermosa – respondió el con una sonrisa. Pero al escuchar eso, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. El recuerdo de la rubia se apodero de la mente. Ninguna joya la haría olvidarla."_

_I should've told you what you meant to me (woo)_

"_-Rachel, por favor – exclamo la rubia con voz rota, lagrimas amenazando con abandonar sus ojos –Dime qué quieres – la miro. Quería gritar con fuerza que la quería a ella. Pero no podía, las palabras no salían, en cambio continuaba llorando."_

_Cause now I pay the price__  
><em>

Suspiro en medio de la canción, lo estaba pagando. Estaba pagando el nunca haberle dicho lo mucho que la amaba.

_And in another life__  
><em>_I would be your girl__  
><em>_We keep for our promises__  
><em>_Be us against the world_

_And in another life__  
><em>_I would make you stay__  
><em>_So I don't have to say__  
><em>_You were the one that got away__  
><em>_The one that got away__  
><em>_The oneee (X3)_

_And in another life__  
><em>_I would make you stay__  
><em>_So I don't have to say__  
><em>_You were the one that got away__  
><em>_The one that got away._

Finalizo con una triste sonrisa. Lagrimas bañando su rostro y un triste adiós al despedirse y bajar del escenario. Entonces sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y de pronto su respiración de volvió pesada.

Al final del bar, justo bajo el umbral de la puerta, una rubia de ojos verdes lloraba, mientras la veía fijamente. Había visto la actuación completa, sabía que la canción la cantaba por ella y agradecía que la morocha no la hubiera visto mientras la cantaba.

Se iba a retirar, en el momento justo en que termino la canción, pero algo la hizo detenerse, algo la hizo quedarse y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Abrazada a su propio cuerpo solo respondía la mirada de la morocha.

Se quería acercar, ir hasta la rubia y decirle que la amaba. Pero sabía que con eso no haría que la perdonara, sabía que con eso no la tendría de vuelta. Por eso no le sorprendió cuando vio a la rubia dar media vuelta y salir del lugar. Sin embargo no quería decir, que no le rompiera el corazón.

-_Ve_ – se asusto al escuchar una voz detrás de ella -_¿Qué esperas Berry? Ve_ – miro a la latina sorprendida pero luego sonrió.

-_Gracias Santana_ – dijo y corrió fuera del lugar. La diviso a lo lejos caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos de aquel abrigo que llevaba.

Corrió con rapidez y un poco de dificultad pues llevaba tacones, pero eso no la detuvo. Corrió hasta alcanzarla y al hacerlo la tomo del brazo. La rubia se giro asustada por el contacto, y se encontró con los ojos café de la morocha, ligeramente rojos por las lagrimas.

-_Rachel…_ - susurro sorprendida.

-_Te amo_ – dijo llorando –_Te amo, tarde toda una vida en decirlo, pero te amo_ – las palabras salían con dificultad a causa del llanto.

-_Rach…_ -

-_No te pido que me perdones_ – interrumpió aun llorando –_Tampoco esperaría que lo hicieras_ – continuo –_Quería que lo supieras_ – para entonces las lagrimas continuaban pero con menos intensidad.

-_Rachel yo…_ -

-_Quizás en otra vida puedas hacerlo_ – susurro recordando la canción –_En otra vida, yo sería tu chica_ – una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro. Miraba al suelo, no quería levantar la vista y ver los ojos de la chica, la mirada triste –_En otra vida, te haría quedarte_ – continuo, no era consciente de la cercanía que tenia con la rubia hasta que sintió la mano de la otra sobre su mejilla.

-_A partir de hoy comenzamos otra vida_ – susurro acercándose a la morocha.

-_Quinn…_ -

-_A partir de hoy_ – interrumpió – _eres mi chica_ – se acerco un poco mas –_A partir de hoy_ – sus respiraciones se encontraron –_Harás que me quede_ – tras eso acabo la distancia. Beso aquellos labios que había extrañado con locura. No había apuros, se besaban con calma, reconociéndose, recordándose. En otra vida, no tendría que decir que se había ido, y esa vida comenzaba hoy.


End file.
